<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherishing you by kaze no kokyuu (gurengee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585167">Cherishing you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurengee/pseuds/kaze%20no%20kokyuu'>kaze no kokyuu (gurengee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Trauma, reference to Zero One last episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurengee/pseuds/kaze%20no%20kokyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin is injured during a mission, Horobi feels guilty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Horobi &amp; Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherishing you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Dizzy for beta reading!<br/>Feel free to follow me on twitter! @burning0falcon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peace had become such an obvious habit that his guard was lowered; Jin had been involved in a clash with a Humagear who was out of control and was unexpectedly injured. Initially, Horobi hadn’t paid attention to his son, but Jin was an evolved type of Humagear and his opponent didn’t seem powerful enough to give them a hard time. But as soon as the image of Jin taking a series of blows so violent that his transformation was nullified entered his field of vision, Horobi felt his defenses rise as he had done during the final battle against Zero One. With an inhuman scream he got rid of the enemy in a few minutes, returning to his normal form to reach Jin and bend down on his knees to control his situation. <br/>Jin had managed to sit on his own, but one leg seemed to be completely out of use: Horobi instinctively moved both hands up, looking at the torn trousers and the worn-out metal cables, the sparks that emanated; he tried to keep calm, but in his snappy and restless gestures it was clear that everything was out of control. He felt a very loud buzz in his head and a feeling of dizziness almost as if the ground below wanted to swallow him, the anger was gradually disappearing leaving room for the feeling of helplessness for not being able to defend Jin this time too.</p>
<p>"Dad?" </p>
<p>Jin's voice brought him back to reality, the hand of the youngest on his face allowed Horobi to realize that in reality the damage inflicted on his son wasn’t so serious after all, but the terror and anguish of having lost him last time had amplified his feelings in a disproportionate way, making him lose sight of the reality of the facts: Jin was only wounded, Jin was alive.</p>
<p>"Horobi, are you all right?" </p>
<p>The answer to that question was obviously ‘no’ but Horobi didn't say it out loud, his appearance spoke for itself, moreover he didn't want to be weak when Jin was injured between the two of them. In a different way he was wounded too, but on the other hand he knew that it would be a long time before he recovered from that trauma. <br/>Ostentatious and stubborn, he moved Jin's hand, standing up so that he didn't have to keep supporting his son's gaze, which was definitely hurting at the time. Jin watched Horobi turn his back to him, then bent over his own legs, bringing his arms back. Did he really want to carry him piggyback...?</p>
<p>"Horobi, I’m no longer a child." </p>
<p>He replied frankly, trying to remain serious in an attempt to stifle a laugh; Horobi looked at him out of the corner of his eye, giving him a stern look of those that reminded Jin the ‘old’ Horobi. <br/>He finally gave in and climbed on Horobi's shoulders, wrapping his neck with both arms and resting his head on his shoulder so that he could see Horobi's seemingly austere face more closely, but Jin knew him well enough to know that it was a mask to hide his concern.</p>
<p>"You know, nothing serious happened, a few hours of maintenance and the leg will be as good as new!" He tried to encourage him with a beaming smile, although the tone of voice wasn't very convincing and Jin realized it by himself.</p>
<p>"I know, but that's not it." </p>
<p>Jin replied to that answer with a happy verse, which sounded a bit like "I knew it!" to which Horobi replied with a deep sigh. It wasn’t the first time that he let his feelings towards Jin shine through so directly, and he didn’t know whether to blame himself for the lack of precautions or whether Jin had suddenly become more discerning. </p>
<p>"It was my decision to follow you, stop blaming yourself for something you didn't do."</p>
<p>Those words deeply affected Horobi, it was impossible for him not to feel responsible towards Jin, but at the same time he understood what his son meant and however difficult he tried to absolve himself with those words.<br/>It was a consolation, but sooner or later he would be able to accept Jin's words.</p>
<p>"Thank you for cherishing me, Dad." </p>
<p>Jin's line turned into an embrace, shy but trying to turn those words into a gesture, as if to say that he would do the same with Horobi.<br/>A smile surfaced on the lips of the father Humagear, a silent "I love you".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>